1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing. In particular, this invention relates to a data buffer circuit which provides for the temporary storage of sixteen-bit parallel data words therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous storage, buffer, and interface circuits have been employed to temporarily store therein digital data which is to be processed by a computer. Such systems are too numerous to discuss herewith. Besides, most thereof constitute prior art devices which are well known to the artisan, thereby obviating the need for further discussion thereof.
Of course, there are several prior art devices which are of some significance, inasmuch as they at least remotely or indirectly concern subject matter that is pertinent to the circuit constituting the instant data buffer.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,991 to W. Metzenthen and N. Verhoeckx discloses a device comprising a plurality of series arranged storage elements, including a write circuit connected to an information pulse source for storing a number of information pulses forming a pulse group in said storage elements, and an output circuit, means connecting an information output of a storage element to an information input of the subsequent storage element, and control pulses originating from a control pulse circuit being applied to said storage elements for controlling each storage element so as to shift the binary value 0 or 1 stored therein to an adjacent storage element.
While the aforementioned devices of the prior art are satisfactory for their intended purpose, that of data storage, they ordinarily leave something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of storage capacity, transfer speed, and complexity in design.
In addition, the aforesaid devices of the prior art do not operate in exactly the same manner as the subject invention and present a combination of elements that is somewhat different from that of the present invention.